


Miss Ginny's Memories

by Ms31x129



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: Life is full of twists and turns. Roads traveled alone or together. There's always a witness to life somewhere. And there are locations that inexplicably pull together broken things - people. Miss Ginny's may very well be one of those places where the past meets the present and may offer a future.





	Miss Ginny's Memories

Miss Ginny’s Memories

June 2018  
Ginny’s Motel  
8am

Ginny, Miss Ginny, to the local townspeople had owned and operated the only Motel in town, alone, since her father had passed 10yrs. prior. That was a fact until about 5 months ago when she’d broken her ankle. She’s completely healed now just shy of 80 still spry and with all her wits about her she thinks. Just yesterday she’d made a final decision and changed her will. 

Ginny is sitting in one of 2 hand crafted rocking chairs that flanks a matching porch swing. She snorts as she rocks a little more forcefully she knows some of the townsfolk would think she’d gone off her ‘rocker’ with her decision, but she knows it’s the right one. She’d never married or had children, there is no blood relative one to pass the family business to - it would be the end of an era and she’s seen many in her lifetime. There’d been a Ginny, Virginia, in the family for 6 generations and it would end with her.

Five months ago, she’d wondered how she was going to keep up with all the work at the motel until her leg healed. She of course had several housekeepers and staff for the attached restaurant, but no one to help with the business side. Ginny wasn’t much for prayer, but the day she’d been discharged with strict orders to ‘take it easy’ – he walked into her life and she just knew, he was the answer.

She’d be damned if she was using a walker - like Dr. Moore tried to tell her it’d be best for a woman her age. The little shit she remembered when he was a snot nosed little boy and would pull out her newly planted flowers every spring and never got into any trouble since he was the Mayor’s son. She was surprised he wanted to practice in their small town figured he wanted high paying clients in the city.

Her answer to her problem was tall, but not too tall, lanky most would say. She was struggling with the door and her crutches. When he appeared and helped her into the lobby of the Motel office, she could tell he was firmly muscled as well. She hobbled around the desk before speaking to him. She guessed he was in his 20’s.

“Thank you for the assistance. How may I help you, young man?”

“I’d like to rent a room.”

“Okay, I’ll need some ID and …”

“I don’t have an ID ma’am …. I am, just - really tired I’ve been traveling … and I’m just tired.”

His voice trailed off and she took a good look at him, he did look exhausted, deep shadows under his eyes. Brown hair worn a little long. Strange - outside his eyes had looked blue, but now they looked darker almost a green-brown. She thought she saw many things words popped into her mind at what she witnessed in his eyes sadness, pleading, haunted, despair – he looked hunted. Her mind told her to call 911, but her gut told her he meant her no harm and her gut had never failed her before.

“I suppose I won’t be needing you to sign the register then.”

She snapped the book closed, reached under the counter and grabbed a set of keys. He had jumped a little, with the sound she smiled at him and held her hand out to him gently setting the keys in his.

“You get some sleep – maybe something to eat at the restaurant and then come back and see me…. Is there a name I can call you? You can call me Ginny or Miss Ginny everyone else does.”

He nodded and ran his hand through his hair, she had a strange sense of déjà vu, she’d seen that same motion before. He reached into his pocket and popped something in his mouth, she could see he was moving it around maybe letting it dissolve, she thought she heard a tiny crack? He turned, picked up a worn duffle bag and before stepping out of the door he turned to her and spoke a little haltingly. 

“I think I’ll tell you tomorrow …. Thank you, ma’am – I mean Ginny.” And with a quirky half smile he went out the door. 

There is was again - déjà vu with that little smile he gave and a quick wisp of a memory someone before… years past. She shakes her head knowing sooner or later she’ll remember – mind like a steel trap the ladies at her weekly book meeting always tell her.

It was only after making her way to lock up for the night she heard a crunch under her foot. She looked down and there was a single crushed Sunflower seed on the carpet…

End Chapter 1


End file.
